


Day 6; Keith

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Corset, Digital Art, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Day 6 of Kinktober 2018.Prompt chosen: Corset





	Day 6; Keith

Day 6: ~~Daddy~~ |  **Corset**  | ~~Cock Worship~~ | ~~Biting~~

 


End file.
